To Dance Again
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de BettyHall223. Un heureux événement à venir apporte la tristesse à Sam alors qu’elle se rappelle sa vie avec Jack. Histoire courte.


**To dance again**

**Author**** : Bettyhall223**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance  
Résumé : Un heureux événement à venir apporte la tristesse à Sam alors qu'elle se rappelle sa vie avec Jack. Histoire courte.

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Note du traducteur : 'future fic'...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam monta lentement les marches qui menaient au grenier de sa maison. Elle n'y était pas montée depuis la mort de Jack. Elle se tint à la rampe aussi fermement qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ces derniers temps, elle avait commencé à éprouver des étourdissements, mais ne l'avait pas dit à ses enfants. Elle savait qu'ils insisteraient pour qu'elle voie son médecin, mais elle ne désirait aucunement être palpée ni d'avoir des médicaments qui ne la feraient se sentir que plus mal. 

Quand elle avait eu son dernier examen de santé, il y avait de cela plus d'un an, le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle était en bonne santé pour une femme ayant atteint ses soixante-dix ans. Mais c'était avant que Jack ne meure et l'adaptation à la vie sans lui avait pris son tribut. Et à présent, non seulement avait-elle ressenti des étourdissements occasionnellement, mais de temps en temps, elle avait noté que son énergie s'épuisait. Elle pensait que peut-être son heure était venue, son heure d'être enfin avec Jack. Oh, comme il lui manquait. Il lui semblait qu'il était parti depuis des années, alors qu'en réalité cela ne faisait que onze mois. Sa mort l'avait frappée durement, plus durement qu'elle n'avait laissé voir sa famille ou ses amis. Elle savait que Jack n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle le pleure trop longtemps, aussi elle avait fait l'effort de s'impliquer dans la vie. Elle restait occupée avec ses enfants et l'un de ses petits-enfants venait passer la nuit avec elle au moins une fois par mois. Elle pouvait reconnaître tant des traits de Jack en chacun d'eux : ses expressions de confusion, sa propension à l'entêtement, son sourire en coin, son sens de l'humour, ses yeux d'un brun profond et les pétrins dans lesquels ils se fourraient parfois. Elle savourait vraiment les heures passées avec chacun d'eux.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le haut de l'escalier, elle saisit la poignée de la porte et la poussa doucement. La lumière du soleil d'après-midi filtrait à travers l'unique fenêtre. La pièce semblait chaude et étouffante, aussi elle traîna une caisse jusqu'à la porte pour la coincer et laisser entrer l'air frais. Elle ôta son pull et l'étendit sur le dessus de la caisse.

Elle alluma la lampe au-dessus de sa tête en entrant dans la pièce et regarda les nombreuses caisses autour d'elle. Certaines contenaient des vêtements ; d'autres des livres ; ou encore des jouets avec lesquels les enfants avaient joués quand ils étaient petits. Elle n'avait pu se forcer à s'en séparer, ils représentaient trop de souvenirs. Il lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être elle devrait les donner à ses enfants et petits-enfants comme souvenirs.

Elle prit dans une des caisses un yoyo qui avait autrefois été d'un bleu éclatant, mais au cours des années presque toute la peinture s'était effacée. Comment il avait fini dans cette boîte, elle ne le savait pas ; Jack avait dû le mettre là. Un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit. Elle pouvait encore se rappeler ouvrir les yeux à l'infirmerie du SGC, tant d'années auparavant, et voir Jack assis sur le lit à côté du sien, en train de jouer avec le yoyo. Il attendait qu'elle se réveille pour s'assurer qu'elle irait bien après avoir été grièvement blessée au cours d'une mission. Elle avait regardé le yoyo monter et descendre, en haut et en bas, jusqu'à ce que Jack remarque qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts et qu'elle l'observait. Leurs yeux s'étaient alors rencontrés et il était venu près d'elle et avait saisi sa main. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé car ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait besoin. Elle pouvait dire combien il était soulagé et combien il l'aimait rien que par l'expression de son visage. Après cette mission difficile, il avait démissionné de l'Air Force. Il était venu lui faire part de sa décision, lui disant que quand elle avait été blessée, il avait vraiment eu peur et qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer un autre jour à souhaiter et à espérer qu'ils pourraient un jour être ensemble. Cette fois, il allait faire en sorte que cela arrive. Peu de temps après, ils s'étaient mariés.

Elle mit le yoyo dans sa poche, songeant qu'elle le donnerait au plus jeune de ses petits-enfants, Jack, nommé d'après son grand-père. Le jeune Jack avait idolâtré son grand-père et adorait passer du temps avec lui. Dès lors qu'il avait su marcher, lui et Grand-père Jack étaient devenus les meilleurs amis. Son grand-père lui manquait terriblement et maintenant, chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit avec elle, il lui demandait de lui raconter des histoires sur son grand-père et les aventures de SG1 lorsqu'ils voyageaient à travers la Porte des étoiles. Son grand-père était un héros à ses yeux et il lui avait dit qu'il voulait être comme lui lorsqu'il serait grand.

Elle remarqua un album photos, elle le prit et s'assit ensuite sur une caisse et souffla la poussière sur la couverture de l'album. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et vit des photos de SG1 quand Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et elle avaient travaillé pour la première fois en tant qu'équipe. Ils paraissaient si jeunes alors. Daniel avait pris la plupart des photos et avait saisi tant de moments entre Jack et elle. Elle tourna lentement les pages de l'album alors que les souvenirs des événements auxquels chaque photo se référait inondaient son esprit. Il y en avait plusieurs dont elle ne se rappelait pas où et quand elles avaient été prises. Elle regarda attentivement une en particulier. Jack et elle portaient leur uniforme de cérémonie et se tenaient sur la rampe, avec la Porte des étoiles en toile de fond, en train de rire à propos de quelque chose. Jonas Quinn avait saisi l'instant où ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux.

Jonas était retourné sur sa planète il y avait longtemps et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était quand il était revenu sur Terre à l'enterrement de Jack. Jonas était à présent marié et avait des enfants.

Il y avait quelques photos de son père après qu'il ait rejoint les Tok'ra. Pendant quelques semaines après sa mort, elle avait eu l'impression d'être orpheline et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si Jack n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à se remettre de sa mort.

Les années défilèrent devant elle comme elle feuilletait l'album.

Elle fixa une photo d'un Teal'c souriant où il tenait son petit-fils. La vieillesse avait finalement rattrapé Teal'c et il était mort quelques années plus tôt. Jack, Daniel et elle étaient allés sur Chulak pour la cérémonie. Elle se rappelait avoir pris Rya'c dans ses bras et avoir vu la tristesse dans ses yeux alors qu'il disait adieu à son père.

Daniel avait pris sa retraite et vivait à seulement quelques kilomètres d'elle. Il ne s'était pas remarié. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu traverser les jours sombres juste après la mort de Jack si Daniel n'avait pas été là pour elle. Même s'il avait pleuré son ami qui avait été comme un frère, il avait pris le temps de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ils se voyaient assez souvent et sortaient dîner en ville ou s'asseyaient simplement et parlaient.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et replaça l'album dans la caisse.

Elle trouva une caisse pleine de papiers ; d'événements qui semblaient avoir eu lieu juste hier.

Il y avait des croquis que les enfants avaient faits quand ils étaient petits. Elle se rappelait accrocher nombre de ces croquis sur le réfrigérateur pour qu'ils puissent montrer leurs œuvres d'art.

Dans une autre caisse, elle trouva la dernière carte de Saint Valentin que Jack lui avait offert, juste quelques mois avant sa mort. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'était demandée où elle l'avait rangée. Elle l'avait laissée sur la commode de leur chambre à coucher. Elle savait que les enfants avaient rangé certaines choses juste après la mort de leur père et les avaient mises au grenier. Apparemment, la carte avait été une de ces choses qu'ils avaient mises dans les caisses, pensant peut-être que de la voir ne la rendrait que plus triste. Elle passa ses doigts sur le magnifique poème et la signature familière de Jack à l'intérieur de la carte. Sa gorge se serra, sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus d'autres Saint Valentin avec son mari. Elle posa la carte au-dessus de son pull.

Elle déplaça quelques caisses jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle souleva le couvercle et ouvrit la fermeture éclair du sac où se trouvait sa robe de mariée. La plus jeune de ses enfants allait se marier bientôt et comme elles avaient la même taille, sa fille avait demandé à porter sa robe. Elle la sortit doucement de là où elle se trouvait et la regarda. Elle était fripée et aurait besoin d'un nettoyage, mais elle était en très bon état. Elle la tint contre elle et ferma les yeux alors que "leur" chanson lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se mit à fredonner, puis à se balancer d'avant en arrière et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle pouvait voir Jack, tellement beau comme ils se regardaient dans les yeux en dansant à leur mariage, oubliant qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la salle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire combien elle avait eu la chance d'avoir eu pour mari cet homme extraordinaire pendant tant d'années. Ils s'étaient aimés profondément pendant tellement longtemps et il avait semblé que leur heure d'être ensemble ne viendrait jamais, mais elle était finalement venue. Cela leur avait pris huit longues années pour y arriver.

Combien elle mourait d'envie de danser à nouveau avec Jack, d'être dans ses bras où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Il semblait que Jack pouvait toujours sentir quand elle avait besoin de ses bras autour d'elle. Que cela soit en des occasions heureuses ou tristes, ou simplement parce qu'il voulait lui montrer combien il l'aimait : il l'entourait de ses bras et elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, fermait les yeux et savourait simplement d'être si proche de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

Tenant toujours la robe contre elle, elle s'assit sur une caisse alors que les rayons de soleil déclinaient et la baignaient. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle leva les yeux sur la fenêtre puis les ferma et imagina Jack s'agenouillant devant elle, la tenant dans ses bras, sentant son amour l'environner. Pendant combien de temps resta-t-elle assise là, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil s'étaient déplacés et elle n'était plus baignée par la brillance du soleil. Elle ressentit soudain un froid comme si Jack avait ôté ses bras autour d'elle et jamais jusqu'à cet instant n'avait-elle ressenti une telle solitude.

Les larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. Elle resta assise là pendant quelques minutes de plus, rassemblant la force de continuer sa vie, de continuer sans Jack.

Elle se leva et remit la robe dans le sac, puis dans la caisse et rabaissa le couvercle. Elle emporta la caisse jusqu'à la porte, songeant combien sa fille serait belle et à l'occasion heureuse quand la robe serait portée pour la seconde fois.

Essuyant les larmes, elle respira profondément.

Elle récupéra son pull et la carte de Saint Valentin et les posa sur la caisse, elle regarda en arrière la pièce et murmura « Tu me manques tellement, Jack, mais je serai avec toi très bientôt. »

Elle referma doucement la porte et retourna au bas de l'escalier.

Fin

* * *

_Note__ : voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit commentaire?  
_


End file.
